


Boys Night Out

by Cutelarents01



Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Crack, Interrogation, M/M, Night out with the boys, Tipsy Mew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelarents01/pseuds/Cutelarents01
Summary: Mew, Boss, and Tong go out for drinks. Boss and Tong carry out their plan.
Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636624
Kudos: 173





	Boys Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Before you read, this is part of a twitter social media au that you probably need for context, you can find it here: https://twitter.com/biIegends/status/1223616104741752835?s=20 
> 
> Enjoy!!

They were meeting at their usual place. A relatively small local bar and club near Mew’s neighborhood that was never too busy or too crowded, but still fun to spend a night out in whether you’re drinking, dancing or both. 

Mew remembers the first time he came here with Boss and Tong. It was with a few other coworkers from the entertainment company Boss and Tong work at, at the time Mew also being employed there, celebrating a good deal. That night, in particular, got rougher than expected because in his excitement Tong decided it would be a good idea to get a round of shots, which turned into two rounds, and then three. 

By the end of the night, a wasted Mew had to be helped into his Uber because he was not able to stand up on his own, having almost fallen right onto a table as soon as he got up from theirs. Thankfully, Boss, with his (stupidly) high alcohol tolerance, was still functional and volunteered to help him get back home. 

Mew is a lightweight. As much as he hates to admit it, as much as it wounds his pride, three drinks in and he’s stumbling. So in most social settings involving alcohol he tries not to have more than one drink.

The hands that grab suddenly onto Mew’s shoulders startle him out of his thoughts. Following the initial shock, he sighs in as he realizes who it is. Before even having to turn around, he moves to shove the hands off of him in annoyance and slight embarrassment at getting scared so easily. “Ai Tong!”

Mew finally turns around in his chair to face his two friends, who came in together. Tong and Boss look a little tired out, probably thanks to the fact that they just got off work (a shoot for on a popular magazine), but both still with matching playful smiles on their faces. Although Mew himself is a pretty positive person, his two best friends outdo him in that department, both being a lot more optimistic than him. The main difference between the two being Tong’s childish attitude contrasting Boss’s mature one.

“Hello to you too, asshole.” The photographer pouts playfully as he settles down on the seat next to Mew. 

Boss sits across from the both of them and settles down with a sigh, the usual kind smile painted on his face, greeting Mew. “How’s my favorite engineer doing?”

“Okay. Doing better than last week, I think.” Mew’s tone is dismissive, and he knows it’s useless against these two, but he has a horrible habit of downplaying his emotions to make those around him happy. He’s working on it.

“Mmm.” The exaggerated suspicious tone laced in Tong’s voice is obvious and Mew feels like he already knows where this is going.

Lately, Mew has realized, his two best friends have been hovering over him. Ever since the breakup, it’s been like this. But it makes sense. Those first few months after it were rough for Mew, and Boss and Tong were the main ones taking care of his broken heart. Even though the three of them have been friends for years, particularly him and Boss, there was a big shift in their friendship after that period of time. Since then, despite Mew’s constant reassurance that he’s better now, over it, they have been much more meddlesome in his life. Making sure Mew’s feeding himself, going out, etc.

But to Mew’s surprise, he’s not immediately bombarded with questions about everything he’s done since he last saw the pair. Instead, Tong presses his lips together as if the answer was to his satisfaction and nods at the older then at Boss. “That’s good.”

Boss makes the same exaggerated expression and nods. Then shaking his head and smiling in amusement. There’s something comforting in Boss smile and it puts Mew at ease, maybe they’re not here to grill him as he thought. “I see you haven’t ordered drinks yet. I’ll be back. And don’t worry, I’m paying tonight for you boys.” 

“Thanks, daddy.” Tong jokes making Mew throw his head back and laugh. Boss rolls his eyes in annoyance before leaving to go get them drinks.

“How was the shoot?” Mew asks after Boss is gone.

Tong sighs exasperatedly and looks at the dance floor on the first floor of the building. They’re on the quieter area of the place on the second floor, which overlooks the dance floor underneath. “It was long, but it’s over now, which I am very grateful for.”

Mew pouts empathizing with his friend, “That bad, huh?”

“You know how mainstream magazine photography is like. Models are assholes, managers are even bigger assholes, and there’s always limited creative freedom.” Tong pauses for a second before turning back to look at Mew, “But at least it pays well.”

Mew chuckles in amusement being reminded of the days where he felt that same struggle. This aspect of the job was one of the reasons he decided the photography route wasn’t for him. But he does miss the paycheck. “That is very true.”

Tong is serious when he asks, “Do you miss it?”

Mew thinks for a second. Does he miss it? 

If he’s being honest, yes. Photography was and still is something he enjoys a lot, but these days he’s so excited about starting his research and classes for engineering, it’s been his other passion for so long. So as a job, no, he doesn’t miss it. 

“Why? Do you miss me, darling?” Mew acts coy jokingly before smirking at Tong’s eye roll.

“You’re insufferable.” Tong laughs in disbelief.

Mew turns to lay his head on his friend’s shoulder looking up at him from the side, trying to act cute by smiling sweetly and softening his eyes. “But you love me.”

Tong bends over the opposite direction of Mew so his head falls suddenly from his shoulder, as he fake gags. Mew bursts into laughter next to him.

Before the pair can continue their conversation Boss finally arrives with their drinks. He’s carrying a tray filled with cocktails. 

+++

They’re in a heated conversation about which Twice title song is the best two hours into the night when Mew finally realizes he’s buzzed. He starts noticing his head to mouth filter is not functioning the same and the way his head is feeling a little hazy.

As much as Mew loves cocktails, they are his weakness. So before he knows it he drinks three of them and he’s bopping his feet absentmindedly to the music playing in the background despite the full conversation that's happening between his friends at the moment. He’s definitely tipsy.

“Babe, you okay?” It’s Boss who pauses their conversation. He’s always been good at noticing when Mew’s mood shifts.

“I’m feeling the drinks now,” Mew responds with a little giggle. He puts the now empty drink in his hand down. That’s enough of that.

“I’ll go get you some water.” Tong stands up from his seat then, but not before giving Boss a pointed look. Mew notices but the dizziness in his thoughts impedes him from being able to decipher what it means.

Once Tong is gone, Boss is quick to ask, “So how was your thing last night?”

His voice is relaxed like always, which is why Mew completely misses any ill intention behind the question. Instead, he starts thinking about last night.

Thoughts of soft-looking tan skin, long pretty fingers, deep dark eyes accompanied by strong expressive eyebrows, and pink silk flood his kind. The night before felt like a fever dream. Something about getting to watch Nong G get off on camera, technically a stranger, made Mew divert from reality. 

Usually, Mew is very different in bed than outside of it. His dominant side is one that he hides well and rarely does he let himself act like that with someone in his normal day-to-day, preferring to be much more lenient and understanding. But when he does let his dominant side out, it’s aggressive and demanding. It gives him an outlet for all the pent up frustration he feels. And of course, the sex aspect is wonderful. 

Last night was different though. Yes, every time he’s dom Mew, he can be forward and aggressive but despite his nervousness about the call, something about Nong G made him comfortable enough to let his dominant side come out more than usual. Last night after the call, he sat there for a bit, hand and stomach full of the fresh load he had just released, reeling in surprise at himself for being so coherent the whole time, despite it being his first time doing something like that. Mew had never sexted or used dirty talk on anyone he didn’t know in person beforehand, feeling too awkward and unnatural to do it with someone he wasn’t completely comfortable with. 

But Nong G was different. During the call, all Mew could think about was wanting to absolutely ruin the boy. Something about the younger’s defiant attitude drove Mew’s dominant side crazy. And their flirting came so naturally. So Mew let the dom take over. 

He hadn’t come that hard in months. 

Mew realizes he’s taken way too long to answer when he notices Tong heading back their way, hands holding water bottles for all of them. He quickly turns to Boss, who’s looking at him suspiciously, waiting still for his answer.

“It was good.” Mew is too afraid of saying anything else. He knows he shouldn’t have lied to his best friends about what he was doing. They probably wouldn’t have judged him for it. But Mew’s never been the type to pay for pleasure, aside from the occasional strip club outing. So he was afraid the pair would read too much into it and start mothering him.

“What did I miss?” Tong sets down the water bottles on the table and takes his seat once again. 

Boss gives him a look, (What’s with all these looks?) before shaking his head with a small laugh. “Not much, really.” Before Mew can divert the topic though, Boss speaks again. “Mewie here was telling me about last night.”

Tong widens his eyes in fake surprise, although to Mew’s hazy brain it looks genuine. “Oooohh. Yeah, how was the call?”

Mew is scrambling to find the right words, his alcohol-infused brain blanking. What excuse did he even give them, he can’t remember? Mew is assembling his thoughts, probably taking too long, when Boss pipes in. “What did you guys talk about?”

Mew finally remembers, the faculty person. “Oh, um. It went good, he gave me lots of feedback.”

Mew thinks about said feedback, Nong G’s defiant words. Him showing off, wanting to get Mew riled up, and then coming completely undone once Mew took charge. His furrowed eyebrows and his cries as he came. Just thinking about it now, Mew feels tingly and hot. Yeah, definitely great feedback. 

“What was his name again?” 

Mew’s buzzed mind is still filled with moans and cries when Tong asks so he doesn’t think twice before replying, “Nong G-” Mew cuts himself off when he realizes.

Tong laughs, “We got it!” 

Mew’s hand is covering his mouth, shock from slipping up still visible on his face, as his two friends high-five excitedly. Of course, they were interrogating him, why couldn’t he tell sooner.

“Mew Suppasit, you better start talking right now before I really get my feeling hurt.” Boss was the first one to tease him, a stern finger pointing at him.

“Yeah, you asshole, don’t lie to us. Who do you think you are?” Tong joins in. “That really hurt you know?” He dramatically wipes at his eyes.

Mew wants to slap him over the head. But he will probably miss and embarrass himself as his current hand-eye coordination is at -10. So he just pouts in annoyance.

“Okay! Yes, I lied, I’m sorry. But I was embarrassed about it.” Mew makes himself small next to them, giving his two friends his puppy-dog eyes. He really does feel bad for lying to them.

“We’ve seen you throw up into a sink before, how could you be embarrassed about anything with us?” Tong reminds him, Boss nodding his head in agreement across the table. 

Mew grabs the water on the table sipping nervously. The effect of the alcohol still prominent but if he’s going to talk about this he needs to clear his head a bit. At this point he has to tell them, there’s no way out. “So you guys know how I bought a premium Snapchat subscription?” The pair nod as they recall. “Well, the guy who I bought it from, I don’t know, we’ve been talking sort of because I’m buying his nudes. And then last night I was on a skype call with him.”

Mew thinks Boss and Tong’s eyebrows are about to fly off their faces with how highly they’re raised. But they say nothing yet so Mew continues, “And I paid for it like I’ve been paying for all his things, but like he’s so cute so I keep going back for more.”

The pair sitting with him stay silent for a moment after Mew finishes his rant. He’s pretty sure it’s because they’re getting ready to scold him about how he doesn’t need to be doing this sort of stuff, that he needs to get out and get real action. 

But Mew, if he’s being honest, doesn’t know if he’s ready. Yes, he’s over him. He’s forgotten enough about him to be able to look at other people in a romantic or sexual way. But he hasn’t dated in so long and it’s been a weird couple of months trying to adjust to not working so he feels like he’s not confident enough right now to put himself out there. And things with Nong G are easy. Expensive, but easy.

What Mew doesn’t expect is for his two friends to burst out laughing. And it makes Mew’s cheeks tint with red in embarrassment.

“Mew, honey, darling, you could’ve told us that.” Boss is the first to speak and he’s smiling like an idiot through his giggles.

“Yeah, so you’re buying nudes? Who cares?” Tong chimes in, not at all successful in hiding his amusement behind his dismissive act.

As his two friends laugh together, Mew rolls his eyes, grumbling. “Assholes.” 

“Kidding, kidding.” Boss waves a hand, as the two finally stop laughing. “It really is fine though.”

“Yeah, you’re grown. You can do whatever you want with your money.” Tong adds and takes a drink from his cocktail which he’s still working on.

“I just thought you guys would think it’s weird and tell me to go out and get some for free instead.” At Mew’s words, his friends give each other a look again before looking back at him.

“It is a bit strange coming from you, just cause we know if you tried you could easily have ten different people ready to fuck you. But it’s still not a crime to buy some nudes.” Boss reasons.

“Well, in your case, pay for a Skype call.” This sends his two friends into a giggling fit once again and Mew whines at their teasing. He really hates them sometimes.


End file.
